mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Connection to Cuba
The Connection to Cuba is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Frank Pagani heads up Marcano's primary import/export operation. Eliminating him will sever Sal's last ties to Cuba. Narrative Kill Frank Pagani: Setup Lincoln meets with John Donovan in south Tickfaw. They listen to a phone conversation between Pagani and Tommy Marcano in which Tommy tells Pagani to get back to New Bordeaux right away. Pagani states that his boat, The Tanager, is about to leave, but he will fly back as soon as he finishes up some business. Donovan's plan is to plant a tracking device on Pagani's car so that when he returns Lincoln can track him down. Lincoln goes to the Port Bourbon shipyard where The Tanager is moored and plants the tracking device on his De'Leo Traviata located in the cargo hold. Kill Frank Pagani: Takedown Once Lincoln takes out both rackets in Tickfaw Harbor, Pagani will return. Donovan will meet with Lincoln to let him know, and he will track Pagani to Pagani's Fine Motors in central Tickfaw, where he will be holed up inside with a few of his men. However, when Frank realizes Lincoln is there, he will escape in his car and Lincoln must give chase. Once Lincoln stops Frank, he will learn that Sal's real motivation behind the Federal Reserve heist was to steal a set of money plates in order to set up a counterfeiting operation. The operation wasn't going to plan though, the money was worthless due to the lack of experience of Sal's men at printing currency. He decided to bring in an expert he knew through his connections in Cuba, Zarraga, whose nephew Alvarez was an experienced counterfeiter. Walkthrough Setup Talk with Donovan about Frank Pagani. *Donovan will be waiting in his van in southwest Tickfaw Harbor. Get to the Tanager. *After the cutscene, head to the The Tanager in Port Bourbon. Get on the Tanager. *You may take the front approach and fight your way through Marcano's men or come in from the water for a stealthier entrance. Locate Pagani's car. *The car will be in the cargo hold of the Tanager. Plant the tracking device. *Walk up next to the red De'Leo Traviata and press the interact button to plant the tracker. Escape. *There are three methods of escape. **Head out through the shipyard where a second wave of men will arrive. **Head to the upper deck of the Tanager and you will find a few men and a Samson Opus that can be used to make your escape by jumping a series of ramps. **Swim through the water to a nearby dock and head to the edge of the escape zone. Takedown See Donovan for the latest on Frank. *Meet with Donovan, who will tell Lincoln that Frank Pagani is back and the tracker has a signal. Get to Pagani's car. *Follow the tracker to Pagani's Fine Motors, where Frank and his men will be inside. Make your way inside. *You may enter through the front or rear door. Get to Frank. *Frank will be in the service bay of the garage. Kill Pagani. *Once he notices you Frank will get in his car and speed off. You can stop him with explosives or chase after him and stop him through vehicle combat. **A Proximity Mine or C4 Charge placed in front of the garage will easily stop him. Confront Frank Pagani. *Walk over to Frank and hit the interact button when prompted. Result Completing this mission gives the district to Lincoln, who will call a sitdown to assign it to one of his underbosses. Afterward the chapter The Fists & the Flames in Southdowns will become available. It also unlocks the De'Leo Traviata in the Vehicle Delivery menu and awards the player with The Connection to Cuba achievement. If Frank Pagani was the first lieutenant killed, it will also unlock the Disposable Negroes conversation with Father James. Notes *After completing the setup portion of this mission, the second racket in Tickfaw Harbor may be listed as part of this mission; see Hot Rubber & Cold Blood for details. *There is a telephone in the back room of Pagani's Fine Motors that will show the "Talk" prompt when Lincoln is next to it. Attempting to do so will lock the player on the phone with no way of hanging up. Reloading the checkpoint is the only way to proceed. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay